


Billion Dollar Shake Up

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Love [10]
Category: Smackdown Live, WWE, WWE Raw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: How will this one fit into the series? You'll see very, very soon ;)





	Billion Dollar Shake Up

“I don't fucking want to go to RAW, Shane. This shit is not how things are supposed to go!” A.J glared at his reflection. After almost four years on SmackDown, A.J had been traded to RAW. “With everything we have going on...”

_“This is exactly the reason_ why _you were sent to RAW. With Chris and Dean both gone and Bray out for a few, I need you safe. I can't focus on work if all I'm worried about is your safety.”_

“But you're sending me to _RAW_?! Why, why would you send me away?! Doesn't it make more sense...” A.J broke off with a soft huff at the angry sound from Shane. “You don't...”

_“Damnit, that's not it and you know it! Please, Allen, you know this is the best thing to do right now. If I can't focus on taking care of this shit storm then you will never be free of this asshole. Going to RAW will be good for both of us.”_

A.J frowned, brows furrowing in worry as he turned away from his reflection. He knew Shane was probably right but it didn't help the small flutter of concern. “Yeah, fine, well I've got a show to go do. I'll talk to you later.” A.J hung up the phone, not wanting to discuss the pro's and con's of them being separated anymore. “Maybe I should just look for my own place, maybe Shane's right, I'm beginning to distract him from to much.” Shaking his head as he left the locker room, A.J sighed. He would call Chris later tonight and talk to him about things. Despite the distance and difference in schedules, both he and Seth seemed to make their relationship work.

Leaving the locker room, A.J glanced around the hall, smiling at the warm greeting he received. He'd been surprised when Shane told him he was being sent to RAW. It was something he'd never expected to happen and definitely not something he expected Shane to allow.

Shaking his head, A.J headed down to the center of the stadium, stomach fluttering with nervous excitement. He'd always received a warm welcome, whether it be from SmackDown Live or RAW. The fans all loved him just the same, from the chants to the cheers. The crowd showed their love for A.J and he returned it with thanks.

Shane watched the television, leg bouncing with nervous energy. Sighing in frustration, he'd tried everything he could to get his dad to let A.J stay at SmackDown. In the end it had all come down to ratings, popularity, and what the fans wanted...and they all wanted a piece of A.J Styles.

Standing up, Shane turned towards the mini fridge in his hotel room. He was supposed to be in Minneapolis, instead he was sitting in a room in Connecticut, waiting for RAW to end. He'd been pissed when Vince had told him of his plans, up until he explained them.

_“You're getting ready for another level, Shane. Going through the Circle of Fireflies isn't what you want to do with your partner so close. You two need the space, trust Seth to watch over him. If anything happens you will know.”_

Running a hand through his hair, Shane let out a soft laugh. He'd stayed at his parents house all of two days before leaving to surprise his boyfriend. He hadn't been able to sleep after getting the call about the shake up, A.J.'s angry voice ringing in his ears each time he closed his eyes. So he'd booked the first flight out to the first show after the shake up.

Pouring himself a drink, Shane listened to the television, waiting for the familiar strains. When the beat sounded through the speakers, he turned, eyes automatically going to the screen. Letting out a soft breath, Shane felt his pulse pick up at the sight of his partner. “Dad owes me big for this one.” Shane said softly. He had a feeling his dad was trying to separate them for a different reason than he gave. Why he wasn't sure but Shane _was_ sure Vince knew how important A.J was to him. “He should have asked if I was going to be ok with this change.”

Watching A.J as he moved around the ring, Shane ignored the sound of his phone. He recognized the tone as belonging to Danial, was aware that he'd disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. He had been to caught up in his head thinking about his partner, the hurt in his voice pulling at Shane's core.

Shane sighed, watching the match in front of him. He noticed how stiffly A.J was moving, his jumps seemed to be a little off as well. Frowning, Shane leaned forward as A.J finished his match with a Styles Clash. “Welcome back to being on top.” He whispered, watching as A.J grinned after his win. When the screen went black, Shane stood and headed towards the bedroom. He planned to make up with his boyfriend tonight and worry about everything else tomorrow.

A.J sighed, shoulders dropping as soon as the curtain closed. Letting out a soft breath, he headed towards the locker room. Shane not meeting him back stage was going to take some getting used to. A.J knew he should be happy about being back on RAW but he missed Shane. The easy smile after a match or the quick grin of pleasure as they walked down the halls made him feel better...safer.

Shaking his head, A.J looked up at the sound of Seth's voice raised in anger. He was supposed to make sure they got to the hotel in one piece but from his frown, A.J wondered if it was going to happen. “Hey Seth, what's going on?”

Seth turned, sighing as he nodded to A.J. “Look, either you keep your ass there or I swear...”

_“Do not threaten me, you idiot! You said you were going to be here and you're not! If you can't come here...”_

“I'm coming damnit! I just have to make sure Styles gets to the hotel first, ok?! Why in the hell are you so high strung all of a sudden? What's going on with you?” Seth rolled his eyes as A.J grinned. “Date night, if I miss it I'll be on the couch.”

A.J shook his head, chuckling softly as Seth continued his argument with Chris. “Well, at least you get to talk to him.” A.J was pretty sure his argument with Shane was going to get him silence from the other for a few days. He wasn't usually so clingy, not when it came to work but after everything...

“Hey Styles, wanna quit daydreaming and hurry your ass up?! We all have plans tonight.”

A.J glanced up to see Dean standing in the doorway, a grin curving his lips. “You know, not really a fan of you're leaving. Things won't be the same without you around.” Sighing, A.J sat down on the bench behind him. Despite his rivalry with Dean, they were close friends. “It's going to be real quiet around here.”

“Aww, are you going to miss me Styles?” Dean grinned, sitting down next to A.J. “You know you can always come out to the cabin, Bray wouldn't mind seeing you.”

“Yeah, maybe once we get a decent flow going.” A.J nodded, thoughts drifting back to Shane. He really didn't mind the change just the people who approved it. “Dean, do you think Shane...”

“No, he was pissed when he found out. Said you needed to stay close to him but that's why Wyatt's coming back.”

“But _you're_ leaving, what good is it to have him here if you're not going to even be close?” Voice soft, A.J glanced at Dean. Their history wasn't the best, both having met each other in the worst times of their youth. Still, after everything they've been through, A.J felt safer with Dean than Wyatt. “I mean, I know Wyatt will have Juls around but Sadie...”

“Stop worrying about all of that. Focus on going to see Shane-O and enjoying your night.”

A.J stiffened, eyes narrowing on the smirking man next to him. “Shane isn't here, he's in...” When Dean's grin widened, A.J stood up, holding the wild blue gaze. “He's here?”

“Would _I_ be here if he weren't?”

Turning towards his locker, A.J started packing his things as fast as he could. “He could have said he was coming, I would have gotten through sooner. Or made plans to go do something. Why wouldn't...”

“He was worried you wouldn't show up tonight.”

Turning, A.J stepped back at the sight of Vince McMahon. “Mr. McMahon?”

Vince sighed as he watched A.J. Understanding Shane's desire to protect him despite his refusal to accept help. “It's not that you two _can't_ be together. Right now it's better if you're _not_. Having you here will help Shane focus on work and finding Wellington. If you two are to survive the circle you will need to be able to handle this distance.”

A.J looked from Vince to Dean, trying to understand what Vince was telling him. “How in the hell would you know what to do?” Shaking his head, A.J frowned. “No, you know what? I don't care. If he's here I want to see him and standing here is not making that happen.” Turning back to his bag, A.J stuffed his jacket and jeans on top and zipped it up. “Dean...”

Dean cut A.J off with a shake of his head. “Trucks outside, gotta drop off Roman then Seth at the airport, you're on the way.”

Nodding, A.J glanced over at Vince before following Dean from the locker room. The look he gave A.J made his stomach flutter in worry. Vince knew more than he was telling A.J but he couldn't stop to think about it now. “How long has he been here?”

“Got in early this morning, the drive here was long as fuck but he wanted to make it, so we did.” Dean shrugged as he led A.J through the back of the arena. “He's always been a stubborn asshole.”

Shaking his head, A.J grinned. “Was he mad or...”

“He was anxious, not a fan of your being upset with him.”

“Not him just...” A.J frowned as they walked down the hall towards the exit. “I feel better with him around.”

Dean glanced over at A.J., a grin curving his lips up. “You'll enjoy him being around tonight. After, you need to get used to him not being with you so much.” Dean looked around the parking lot, grinning when he spotted his truck. “Come on, want to get you there so I can get back and get some fucking sleep. Wyatt has me out here driving people around while he's in a fucking room relaxing.”

A.J let out a startled laugh as he followed Dean. He let his thoughts drift back to when he'd found out about the show change. Shane had been pissed but had tried his hardest not to show it. “I only made it worse for him. If he drove all the way here...”

“You don't understand what's going on with you two but you will. Trust me, you and Shane will want to make sure to remember this night.” Dean glanced back at A.J before opening the door to his truck. “Get in, here come Roman and Seth.”

A.J glanced back behind him and grinned. “Chris is really letting Seth have it, isn't he?”

Dean laughed as he walked around to the other side. “Yeah, Jericho has always been one to stress himself out but Seth loves him so hey, what can we do?”

A.J nodded as Roman climbed into the back followed by Seth. He turned to the two men, watching as they got into a mock argument over seat belts. “You two are ridiculous.” Shaking his head he turned back with a wide grin as Roman glared and Seth gave him the finger. “Don't blame me because it's how you two looked.”

Glancing over, A.J noticed Dean on the phone and frowned. “Dean?”

“Yeah, I've got him, we're on our way there then to the airport. Gotta drop off Seth before he's murdered.” Dean grinned as he started the truck. “Well, he looks alright just a little worried? I don't know you'll see when he gets there.

“Is that Shane? Ask him why his ass didn't call me and tell me he was going to be here! I would have shown up just...just late.” Face heating, A.J glanced out the window, watching the passing scenery. “He's more important anyway.”

Shane shook his head as he listened to Dean argue with A.J. “Stop yelling at him Dean. He has every right to feel like he does.” Shane had wanted to surprise A.J. He wanted to see the look that filled his eyes when he saw Shane waiting in his room. “Just...get him here in one piece, ok? After, you can go chill with Wyatt, make him feed you or something.”

_“I already ate but you're right, I'm going to go relax with him while you relax with Styles.”_

Shane chuckled softly, shaking his head as he sat in bed. “Whatever, just make sure Allen gets here in one damn piece.” Disconnecting the call Shane sighed. Although he was ready to see A.J., the stress of the past few days was beginning to set in. Leaning back against the headboard, Shane sighed as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted but excited. A.J hadn't sounded upset just worried, which was good because he could handle a worried A.J. Styles.

Shane wasn't sure how long he'd dozed off before the click of the locks woke him. Sitting up, he waited...listening as A.J opened the door and dropped his bags.

“Shane?” A.J frowned as he looked around the room. The lights were on but nothing to show that Shane was here. Turning towards the bedroom, A.J paused, a grin curving his lips as he glanced down. “Shane?!”

“Stop yelling and come to bed.” Shane chuckled at the laughed that followed his comment. He waited, breath held as A.J walked through the door, eyes lit up with his pleasure. “Good evening sweetheart.”

Pulling his shirt off, A.J moved towards the bed. “You're a real asshole for not telling me you were going to be here. I would have shown up to the arena but it would...” A.J broke off with a soft moan as Shane kissed him. Hands moving over the broad shoulders and up into Shane's hair, he sighed in pleasure. “It's good to see you.”

Shane smiled at the breathless statement. “Good to see you too.” Shane understood his father's reason's for how the shake up went. Just because he understood, however, didn't mean he liked it. “Are you coming to bed or are you going to keep yelling at me?” Running his hands over tan skin, Shane slowly pulled A.J towards the bed. “If you're going to yell I'd rather it be for a good reason.”

A.J nodded in agreement as Shane picked him up and carried him to the bed. “How long can you stay?”

“I leave tomorrow after your plane leaves.” Shane followed A.J down to the bed, pressing kisses along his collar bone. Sliding his hands down, Shane enjoyed the feel of smooth skin over firm muscle. “Workout went ok?”

A.J groaned, hating how slow Shane was going but refusing to rush him. “Not as well as it probably should have but yeah, it went ok.” Letting out a soft huff, he shivered as Shane ran restless hands over him. “Miss me?”

“Yes, don't be mad anymore. If we can't handle this then there's no reason for us to go through the circle. After everything we've gone through so far it would be a shame not to though.” Shane looked up at A.J., giving him a small grin. “It won't be easy but I'll make sure we have as much time together as possible too.”

A.J nodded, to focused on the hands and lips moving over him to give Shane an answer. Tonight he would worry about the man above him. Tomorrow...tomorrow would take care of itself.

 


End file.
